The Volturi
by BraveRadin
Summary: We all know about the Cullens. Now, it's the Volturi's turn. Welcome to Volterra.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: We all know about the Cullens. Now, it's the Volturi's turn. Welcome to Volterra.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters- all works belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Demetri's POV**_

It was a clear, sunny day. Across the square, Alec and Jane were silently patrolling. We'd all smelt it the previous night, the scent of a vampire. We generally didn't have a problem with roaming vampires on our turf, it was when they began hunting, and asserting their position. It wasn't a smart move; we dealt with them swiftly enough. It was the territory that was the problem; they were going against our masters, which we did not take too kindly. I stopped, pausing at a pillar. The scent was strong here.

"Blood." I announced, "They've been hunting."

"Good; more fun for us." Jane smiled

Alec shook his head and half smiled, "Felix won't be happy we let someone sneak under our noses."

"We only smelt it last night. Probably fed recently." I defended myself

"I'm sure Aro will be disappointed someone defied him."

"Wait," The scent began to get stronger, "I can smell it. He went this way."

"This is the time when we really appreciate you, Demetri," Alec laughed

"Yes, you don't exactly do that every day."

The scent was slowly getting stronger, I was getting confident. Most new vampires, and even some old, did not understand the methods of conservation we used. Not hunting inside Volterra aside from tourists, taking entire families, not leaving evidence behind. And when the tourist season wasn't on, we hunted outside the city. After all, it was not too long ago, that the people of Volterra "banished" vampires. Even in today's civilized living, they would not take to kindly if a coven of vampires were living under our noses.

There.

A "hidden" doorway was covered in his scent. Pity that he couldn't find a better hideout.

"Can you smell that?" Jane asked, "There's got to be more than one."

I agreed with her, more scents were coming through the door. This was a direct challenge.

Silently, I slid inside, Jane and Alec still in the shadows on the other side of the square.

It was terrible in here, many must be living in here. The tunnel became winding, and it became evident the vampires had attempted to ward off mortals with the dark. It didn't work for other vampires. Were they so naïve that they believed we wouldn't come for them? Or did someone bite their noses off, so they couldn't smell us?

Around another bend came light. Five sat in squalid conditions, a string of humans lined up.

"Someone's here." A rough, gravelly voice growled

Instantly, I stiffened, holding my breath. If Jane and Alec were to come down the stairs the others would surely walk past me, alerting them to my presence. A minute passed, and still, they didn't come down the stairs.

"It was probably a rat, Alex." A woman said

"Fine," The man replied

Releasing my breath, a ran up the stairs. Jane and Alec were waiting for me.

"Did you decide to have a tea-party, Demetri, while we waited?" Jane asked

"There's a whole Coven down there. At least six or seven."

Alec smiled, "I suppose we could get some practice."

"We'll need Felix and possibly Chelsea." I said, still trying discern the individual scents

"Alec?" Jane prompted him

Alec disappeared

"What are we going to do?"

"What we always do. Kill."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review!!!!!! And if you can think of a better title I'd love to hear it; this one is soooo unimaginative :P**

**Anwayz, make sure you review!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken a while. I wrote this chapter, and then I left it on the school computer, and its holidays now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the smaller, insignificant people. The rest belong to Stephanie Meyer. Grr, I'm jealous. **

* * *

_**Demetri's POV**_

It wasn't hard rounding up the guard after it was "accidentally" let slip that an entire coven had been living under our noses for God knows how long. Felix shook his head in disbelief. Aro was certainly…angry.

"Deal with it, and quickly," Aro said, his burgundy eyes were irascible

"Of course, master." Bowing, I departed the hall

I had collected a fine offensive, if I do say so myself. Of course, I had Jane, Alec and Felix, but I also had Corin and Chelsea, and had borrowed Renata from Aro.

It was easy to find the scent, once I locked onto the tenor of their mind. They were still hiding in the same place as before. So naïve.

"If there are any that exhibit any special abilities, do not kill them."

"Can we play?" asked Jane as we came upon the doorway

I threw a glance at Felix, who nodded yes

"Of course, Jane, if there is enough time." He replied

Corin silently opened the door, and I led them down the winding path. The scent became stronger as we descended into the depths of the darkness, and again, there was fresh blood. I stopped when I say the dim light ahead.

"Ready?"

Jane smiled yes.

I took the lead, with Renata behind me. Then Jane, Alec and Felix came down, with Corin and Chelsea bringing up the lead.

There were six, as I had estimated, and they snarled and growled as I showed myself. A large, brawny vampire, the obvious leader, approached me, his face twisted with rage. I held up a single hand, signalling for him to stop. He did, but naturally, his face was wary.

"Who are you?" He growled

"Demetri Volturi and you are on our land,"

"This is OUR land." A haughty female replied

I let myself roll my eyes, Jane smiled

"Once you claim a stake on our land," She said, "Then we politely get you to move on. Once you hunt, however, we are not so nice."

I tried not to laugh at this blatant lie. Once they began to settle here, they died. It was simple, easy.

"Well we're not leaving."

I looked at Jane, who looked at me expectantly. I gave her a half nod.

The leader began writhing, and fell to the floor. His face was twisted with a mixture of pain and rage. I stepped over his body, and addressed the rest of the coven.

"Any of you that treat us with no respect get that, and worse. Now," I clasped my hands together, "Which of you have special abilities?"

"None of us," The female who had spoken before replied

"Are you lying?" Jane turned her gaze onto the female, who shrunk back

"No," A young girl interrupted, "We can all run fast and things like that, but none of us are special, like you."

Ah, buttering up feels so good.

"Shame," I said

"Why?"

"Because now we have no reason to keep you."

The leader, still on the floor, growled with rage.

"Do not pretend you are strong enough to fight us," I warned him, "Because we may keep you until the end."

*

It was easy enough to get rid of them, once Alec numbed them into nothingness. Aro was pleased, and rewarded us with an extra meal. We have a special feeding room, were the blood would wash away. I had a strawberry blonde girl, maybe fifteen years old. She was frightened, obviously, as she would be when we entered the room. The other guard I did not pick were slightly annoyed that they didn't get the extra meal, but I didn't pick them for a reason.

"You have a beautiful home," She said, trying to make conversation

It was incredibly desirable to hear her pulse beat frightfully fast, though her face was composed.

I examined the other choices, none of which were particularly appealing. I tended to go for looks; those who were more beautiful had sweeter blood. I took a step forward and took her hand. Then I bit. She was too shocked to scream out.

It was refreshing, to have a meal after a disposing. Shame I couldn't fish myself though.

When I was done, I let the limp body drop to the floor. Once everyone had finished we assumed our posts. Felix and I were to guard the front entrance were the receptionist was waiting. Corin and Chelsea had disappeared, and I knew Jane and Alec were running a perimeter. Everything was in order; perfect.

"Good-afternoon," Gianna smiled

I smirked back, knowing it was only a matter of days until her position was terminated. I wondered which of us would have the pleasure of another meal.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied, slouching in the doorway

Curse the polite, green-eyed human

The sun, just peaking over gray clouds, began to descend into night-time. Volterra was quite. Peaceful. But as we all knew, it was the breeding ground for trouble, and we had to be ready for whatever was thrown at us, the protectors of Volterra.

* * *

**This chapter gave little more insight in my opinion of how the Volturi work. Sorry it was a little more violent. The rating MAY go up, but only because of the violence and stuff.**

**Please review, and thanks to those who already have!!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am going to give a big BIG thank you to all of those people who have reviewd/favourited/added to their story alert!! You have no idea how much it means to me to be writing something you enjoy!! So thank you to gg0u30e8, DragonQueen03 & Claerwen!! And thanks to all the other, awesome people who added me to their faves!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own any characters in this chapter, except for like ALL OF THEM!! Nahh, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. The smaller, inconsequential ones belong to MWA!!**

* * *

_**Demetri's POV**_

It had been quiet lately. I spent my time doing the usual rounds of patrolling, eating and serving. It was boring when nothing happened. It wasn't tourist season, so Heidi was failing to bring in humans; meaning we had to travel out of town to collect and receive. My eyes were near black, I hadn't fed for more than a week. It was a rule that only one guard at a time could leave, save for mates. This, unfortunately, did not include me. However, when we brought back food for Aro, Caius, Marcus and their wives, we went in groups of four, sometimes more, depending on how hungry the five were.

"Demetri, you will starve if you don't eat." Felix laughed

"Ha, ha."

We couldn't eat- I knew the joke. It wasn't often that I was grumpy, but without substantial food and with Chelsea and Afton not due back for another week; I was irritable, even Felix's jokes and digs were playing on my nerves.

"I don't like not having anything to do," Felix was failing miserably to make conversation

"Nor do I, but apparently, I have to wait another _week_ before I can feed,"

"Poor Demetri, being put on the bottom of the list."

I sighed and leaned against the marble columns

"I don't know why you go first."

"Maybe it's because I'm more important."

"Oh, so if I was needed to track an elusive enemy on the other side of the world I am not important?"

"Important is the wrong worse," He admitted, "Useless more like."

My eyes narrowed, glaring into his burnished eyes.

"Don't be so grumpy, it's unbecoming." Heidi entered the conversation

If my achromatic cheeks could blush, they would've been.

"Hello, Heidi," Felix welcomed pleasantly

"See, Felix is nice. Why can't you be?" She asked

"Sorry," I apologized, "In my defence, I haven't eaten for a week."

She smiled her beautiful smile and settled herself on a seat plumped with cushions

"If you are bored, take a look at me. All I'm useful for is fishing."

"Don't say that, you are useful for a lot of things."

"Stop flirting!" Felix teased, mocking seriousness, "It's making me sick."

Heidi stood up, "I'm sure I can find myself welcome elsewhere. Goodbye."

She retreated into the depths of our castle.

I glared at him, even harder than before, "Do you always have to do that?"

"What?" He asked innocently, "I was just making conversation."

"Shut up,"

I accorded into silence, my arms folded.

"Hello, boys," For a moment, I though Heidi had returned, but, alas, it was only Jane

"Hello," I replied, cautiously

"Aro wishes to convene with you, in the main room."

My thoughts instantly averted to my complaints.

Her angelic face was serious, unsmiling, like it would if someone was about to be punished. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief

"What's it about?"

"I don't know," She replied, "I'm sure we'll find out."

"If it's a new feeding schedule, I'm sure Demetri will be _really _happy." Felix laughed

Jane's brows furrowed in confusion

"Ignore him, dearest Jane," I covered up, glaring at him all the while

"I think it's about some rule breakers, somewhere in Spain," She added, "But I'm not entirely certain."

"Spain?" I mused over this sceptically, "They haven't been any trouble for centuries."

"Maybe they grew older."

Jane shifted her gaze onto Felix, looking slightly annoyed now

"Sorry," He amended quickly

The journey into the main room took longer than usual. Maybe that was because of my hunger; but who knows?

The entire guard were already there, and they turned to face us as we entered

"Thank you for joining us," Caius said, ever so sarcastically

"We are sorry for keeping you waiting," I replied, as we bowed respectfully

I noticed Afton and Chelsea had returned, and I prayed that I could go hunting soon.

"Now, there is concern of some, trouble makers, in Spain." Aro began

I could practically _hear _Jane thinking 'I told you so.'

"And you wish to instrument us?" Santiago asked

Aro smiled, "Yes. I do not appreciate the law being thrown aside carelessly."

I raised my eyebrows slightly, to see who he would pick to go on this latest journey.

"Demetri, of course, will go. Jane, Alec, Felix, Corin, Chelsea and Santiago will accompany you."

I smiled. The fun was just beginning.

* * *

**Wow. Short chapter. Sorry- I had another story on my mind. And yes, it was funnier than usual, due to my abnormal hyper-activity. I promise I will think about developing the plot-line a lot more for you!! **

**Please Review!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. But its here. So don't complain.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except for the obvious ones- the ones you don't recognize are MINE!

* * *

**

_**Demetri's POV**_

It wasn't long before we arrived in Spain. The weather, so far, had been beautiful- cloudy and wet, with the exception of one day when we stopped in France to sate our thirst. As we drew closer to the coven, Jane became more and more agitated, eager to get on with the task.

"Could we go a little faster?" She grumbled, awaking me from my daydream

I realised that I had been moving at a snails pace; about the equivalent of a human running.

"I was trying to ascertain their location," I lied, "Or is that of no importance?"

She raised an eyebrow but didn't continue. Instead, she pointedly took off, leaving me to catch up alone.

I had never felt this keyed up, tense for the action to begin. It was barely daunting, however. Seven against five? Obviously the odds were in our favour.

No, I decided as I kept pace with the others, it would not be a difficult task.

*

Upon reaching our destination, I was able to separate each distinct scent that had been so deliberately marked. I counted five, no more, no less. Then two, sweet, innocent, scents made me almost forget what I was supposed to be doing.

A humans' scent. And two of them.

Deliciously mouth-watering and oh, so close. I struggled to maintain the blank face that I had so meticulously perfected throughout my existence. Venom however, was not so easy to control.

Felix inhaled deeply, then sighed,

"Do you think we could have a break?"

I glanced at Jane, who nodded sourly- dismayed that the event would be prolonged.

"Be realistic, Felix," Alec said, "There's not enough for all of us."

"We could just leave it," Santiago suggested, "It's not as if we're hungry,"

"And waste good food?" Jane asked

I relaxed, lounging against a suprisingly comfortable rock.

Sometimes the simplest method to get them to be quiet was to let them fight it out.

"Demetri?" Corin murmured softly

"Yes?"

Corin didn't reply, so I opened my eyes.

Jane was standing over Santiago, looking innocent and angelic, but obviously using her special gift.

"Jane," I warned, "It's not worth it."

"If we only drank a little each we should be able to share evenly," Chelsea observed

"Should we not just decide?" Felix asked

"Jane, stop it." I repeated, "We have other business to attend to."

She unwillingly released Santiago from her hold and glared at me.

Unfortunately, Jane ruled the guard- she was openly Aro's favourite. So the lesser, weaker members of the guard often felt her rage. Even Felix and I occasionally were unable to avoid her wrath.

"We shall not waste food," She said simply

Essentially, what Jane said went. No one, not even Felix and I would defy her wished. It was common sense- it wasn't as if tracking and strength were a viable defence against her talent. No, only Edward Cullen's pet, _wife_, I corrected myself. Only his wife could stand up to Jane's talent. Shame she didn't work for us; it could stop Jane's bullying. However, Jane's talent was extremely useful when we wanted to get a message across. It was…unfortunate every time we had to remove a threat. Each of us was important to our existence. But every threat removed meant our kind was assured; if only for a little while.

It was simple top find the humans; they were so much more unprotected.

They were girls; both had blue-eyes and had blonde hair. Did looks attribute to the smell of the scent? Then again, 'Mrs' Cullen was nothing special, not compared to someone like Heidi, but just thinking of her was simply mouth-watering.

"Hello," Jane purred

The looks of confusion and delight that they had even met us sense my senses into overdrive.

"Hello," The first replied

The accent hinted Russian. Good, foreigners. That made it easier.

"How can we help?" The second asked

"You already have," Corin replied, smiling

"I do not understand,"

"What are your names?" I asked

"I am Elise," The second answered, "This is Karen."

"Do we have to prolong this?" Alec asked

I wish he wouldn't spoil our fun.

"We are just tourists. You need money?"

"Money is not what we need," Jane smiled

"What you want then?"

Suddenly, I sensed a slight danger. Odd, since humans couldn't hurt us. I shrugged it off, attributing it to the excess flow of venom

"Alec and I will have her," Jane instructed, pointing to Elise, "You can fight over that one."

Felix smiled thinly, "But, Jane, my dear, that hardly seems fair,"

"Does it?" She looked impassively at us

I tried to calculate it, but five to one? We would hardly fit! But then again, Jane wasn't in a very good mood, so it certainly wasn't going to be me pointing this out.

"Let's get this over and done with," Chelsea sighed

"I'll do it," I added

I casually sauntered up to the young women, concentrating on not rushing the job.

"Go-go away," She stuttered

My step didn't falter, I heard Elise scream, and Karen looked away. I placed a single hand on her neck.

"Let go of me!" She weakly commanded

"Goodbye," I whispered

The crack of the separating vertebra delivered even more venom into my mouth.

The blood, still warm, refreshed my thirst. Once I had had my share I moved away, Felix took my place.

I saw Jane and Alec kneeling over Elise. I assumed Alec had persuaded Jane to give Elise the same ate as Karen; quick and painless. I settled next to Santiago, who was still glowering at Jane.

"Don't cross her again," I warned, "I doubt Jane'll listen to me a second time."

"Thanks," He muttered so quietly that I barely heard him

"Do you smell that?" Chelsea interrupted

I did

"There here," I announced calmly, "I assume we stole their food."  
"Not food. We were going to change them," A Spanish

I turned around to see a vampire, no older than 23 human years old, probably just over a year as one of us.

"Our mistake," I said smoothly

"Yes, it was."

A second stepped out from the shadows, three more followed. In all, three were male and the others female.

"You really think you could beat us?" Felix laughed

"Why not?" A female retaliated

Jane unleashed her power on the unsuspecting female, who consequently shrieked and fell to the ground.

I smiled, "That's why."

"Let her _go!_" A male, obviously her mate, growled

"Ah, I think not," I replied, "You see, you allow humans to know of you, to know the secret of our existence."

"With the intent of changing them," The leader sneered

"Not for months. You also, I believe, experimented with immortal children. Whom, might I add, revealed themselves to a family of religious nut-heads"

"We killed 'em; the children."

"But not the family," Jane countered, "For that, you broke the law."

"Who are you, anyway? To come into our territory and order us around?"

"Us? We are the Volturi," I replied, "And we do not give second chances."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay in writing this. I apologize. I hope you enjoyed it!! Don't forget to review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, it's taken a while to update, but, thankfully, not as long as last time. I FINALLY have my own laptop so that will make it easier to be able to be on here, typing away, but, alas, school is nearly here so I'm typing as much as I can to do as many chapters as I can before my schedule becomes full with School and Cadets. Hope you enjoy Chapter FIVE!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the good characters, I own the smaller, insignificant people and, of course, the plotline.

* * *

**

_**Demetri's POV**_

I hated the weather. Sometimes, it works in our favour; cold and wet. Other times, and this happened more often, it was beautifully sunny. This worked in two ways; one, when we managed to sneak outdoors, food was always in supply. But then the sun was a hazard, and we certainly didn't want another clean up on our hands. Aro expressively forbad going outside, the temperature was in the high 20's and the sun let no corners hide from its intrusive light. In the meantime, we were confined to the underground labyrinth we call home.

Jane had taken part in wandering the hallways, which meant whoever was unlucky enough to brush past her usually ended up suffering until someone, usually Alec, managed to persuade her to stop.

Felix and I were instructed to stand at the entrance, making sure no one got in or out. We all knew that rules had to be followed. Otherwise, our civilization would mean nothing. If rules were not made then any one of us would've been put to death long ago. Or, at least, would've been tried to be put to death. But some of our kind still didn't understand which is why they had to be removed. They believe themselves to be invincible; nothing could hurt them or stand in their way. Which is true, to a point, but when you start to believe you can make the rules that they don't apply to you, that there is a problem. It is most regretful when we have to remove one of our own, which is why we try and save those with special abilities. However, some still refuse, even when offered amnesty. Even those who have never really crossed our paths, like the Cullens, relish the thought of joining us. Aro, Caius and Marcus didn't create us to be a machine, doing dirty work, enslaving humans. Quite the opposite. We were installed to protect the secret of our kind getting out. Humans...we didn't really work on that that often.

I sat in my room, studying a dying flower. Flowers were so intricate, every detail of their life planned out from the moment they were pollinated to the moment someone steps on them. It's like with humans, they think they know what they are going to do; they have it all planned out. But it doesn't take much for those plans to be interrupted, to not know where they are headed.

As the days progressed on, sunshine slowly melted to in heavy clouds. On the fourth day, when the heavens threatened to let loose, we were dismissed to find food, with the promise to be wary of sunshine. We split up, with Heidi collecting for our masters. I travelled out of town, like we had been instructed; the last thing we needed was worried parents and missing children. In the next town over, I experienced luck.

She was no older than twenty-five, with her light-brown hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail. Her glasses signalled intelligence and her physic suggested athletic. She carried a book under her shoulder, as she searched for the quickest way to get home. I waited silently in the shadows until the selected a deserted alley. I had to work fast if she was going home. It had to be quick, painless and easy, if she were allowed to scream her family would surely come running. I took my chance. Silently, like a cat stalking a mouse, I leapt up onto the roof. Her natural instincts worked well, she threw a glance over her shoulder, and, seeing nothing, continued on, but at a quicker pace than before. I leaped down from the roof, blocking her pace.

"Hello," I greeted pleasantly

Her brown eyes widened, whether in shock or fear I didn't know. I pressed a finger to my lips, indicating she stay silent. She fell like a rag doll, into my arms. The blood was the perfect antidote to my raging thirst. I quickly drained the body of blood and destroyed any evidence. Of course, it was always a danger that something would go wrong and one of our victims would be discovered, but that was unlikely. If this did happen, one of us always killed the investigating officer and wipe everything involving the victim clean. Simple. Then again, nothing ever happened, we never got caught. In the earlier centuries, security was lax, it was easy to infiltrate an entire family and dispose of them. Nowadays, it was a lot harder, and we pushed further and further out of Volterra.

As I made my way back to Volterra, the sky finally opened up, releasing the water it had been containing. I'd always liked the rain; as far back as I can remember during my existence. Since our kind are cold to humans, the rain was like a bubble-bath, soothing and relaxing. And soon, the rain would be an almost permanent fixture; winter was nearly upon us. Winter usually meant tourists- lots of tourists. An abundance of food and plenty of times to call upon our hunger.

Soon enough, I climbed back into the bowels of our only safe haven. Outside, it was all too easy to brush up against someone but in here it wasn't a problem. The only humans we have are food and that receptionist, what was her name. She smiled warmly at me as I entered, "Hello, Mr. Demetri."

I nodded absentmindedly, trying to read her name tag. Gianna, that's it. I'd have to request a new receptionist. This one was annoyingly nice. I'm sure she would make a nice snack.

"Demetri?" Sulpicia, Aro's wife, a woman who commanded attentiveness and Aro assured us that we would be punished if we disobeyed her

"Sulpicia, hello," I greeted smoothly, although I had not noticed her presence until then

"I believe I requested a meal?" She was being unusually nice

I shook my head, "Not to me, maybe to Heidi? She's collecting some for my masters,"

"No, I don't think so."

"Is there anything you want?" I asked, trying to contain my boredom

"I would like it if you didn't treat me like a human," She growled, "You are only here because Aro wants it."

"As do Marcus and Caius," I replied stonily, "Aro is not the only one who requests our presence."

"Regardless, I'll expect my food immediately."

"Of course," I restrained myself from reacting angrily

After all, Aro is the one who created a place where rules are followed. And followed, the rules will be.

* * *

**Sorry for the weird, unusual bit with Sulpicia. I just needed something extra. Hopefully it will generate a few ideas!! Hope you like this chapter- I feel like I'm writing under demand now. Please review!! It makes me want to write more chapters!!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**While I'm in a creative moment I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before it passes. But, sadly, I'm running out of ideas!!! If you have an idea please message me or write it in a review. I won't forget to credit you, though, if I do use your idea. I have a few left up my sleeve, but only a few, so please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: All of the obvious characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own the insignificant ones. Yay me.

* * *

**

_**Demetri's POV**_

Not long after the incident with Sulpicia were our talents called upon once again. Food had been plenty, but plenty of food also meant plenty of territorial fights.

Usually, we accepted it as a lifestyle hazard.

"These clans are fighting within close proximity of a major city. A few humans have already become casualties, and I'm afraid that if we dismiss it any longer we will have a full scale war on our hands," Aro explained

"Where is it master?" Jane asked

Aro explained the location.

"I expect Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri to go along, as it isn't a dangerous situation. Cool things down and convince them to move the fight out of the city. Then they can fight it out." Caius added

"If you see the Cullen's, say hello for me," Aro added

I nodded, "Of course."

"You can leave tomorrow morning. Transport it being arranged."

It sounded a dangerous situation, although it was designed to be passive. It would be all too easy to be identified as the enemy. We didn't know the size of both of the covens, either, so we could be over-powered. Both of the covens could turn on us. There were a multitude of problems surrounding this, but I didn't dare speak out.

When we were dismissed, Jane motioned for me to join her, Alec and Felix

"Yes?"

"We will need a strategy. It would be unwise to go into a situation like this without one,"

"I agree," I replied, "Perhaps its best to split up, two with each coven. That way it is easier,"

"This will be a difficult job; we're not going to achieve anything by force." Felix added

"I agree with Demetri; if we split up we can achieve the same thing in half the time." Alec said

"Why don't we kill all of them?" Jane asked

"Because that would be pointless, not to mention we'd probably be killed during the attempt," Felix answered

"Then Alec and I will be together. You've seen what we can accomplish."

"Yes," I allowed, "And Felix and I will go together."

"And then what?" Felix asked

"Then we convince them to move the fight elsewhere."

"And what if they don't want too?"

"It would hardly seem smart,"

"It doesn't matter if it seems smart or not. The idea may be to take over the city at the same time."

I sigh in frustration, "Aro would not send us with limited supplies if it was going to be dangerous."

"He's right," Alec agreed, "There would not be only four of us if it was a dangerous situation."

Jane scowled, her magenta eyes calculating, "That will mean we wouldn't play games with them?"

"If any need a little extra persuasion, I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind," I said, almost smiling

We were ready to go.

*

Aro had hired a small, fast plane with an expendable human pilot commandeering it. It was quite nice for a plane, I expect, with basic human needs provided. There were TVs, bars, beds; none of which we bothered to utilize.

When we landed, I was glad to see it was overcast and rainy. It's amazing how much you don't observe while you're on an airplane. We slipped past security without anyone noticing and made out way to Iowa. The fighting seemed to have taken a break, for now, because although the scent of multiple vampires was strong; not one was to be seen.

A small motel provided excellent cover, it was along what I assumed to be the borderline; the one causing all of the trouble.

"Hope you enjoy your stay," The hostess mumbled, waving in the general direction of our rooms.

"I'm sure we won't." Felix laughed quietly

"Only two hours until nightfall," I replied, "Then the work begins."

*

It took longer than we had anticipated to actually escape from the desolate living conditions. The hostess took three hours to bundle herself off to bed, and then another to fall asleep. By the time her bed was squeaking and loud snores were coming from her bedroom, it was already ten. Felix and I agreed to work with the nearest coven, while Jane and Alec went to the other side of the boarder. Already, we could hear the growls and screams that were silent to human ears.

We made our way through the winding streets until we saw the first of the coven. She was little, no more than ten in human years, on the line of being classed as an immortal child. She couldn't be any more than two years as a vampire, and yet she was curled up, looking scared. It was odd to find one so young with so much compassion. Usually it was the other way around; the younger you are when you were changed the less compassion for humanity you have.

Even those who lead a normal lifestyle, like us, we prefer to use less painful methods of killing out prey. Jane, of course, was an exception.

I looked at Felix, wondering how easy it would be to slip past her and continue on.

* * *

**A bit of a shorter chapter, but it was still longer than I thought it was going to be. Don't forget to review and if you have any plotlines it would be MUCH APPRECIATED!! If you don't want other people to know of your plotline then it would be fine if you just messaged me. But REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I am having a really big creative outburst. I've written three chapters in one day. That should make up for the lack of updating frequently, huh? Well, this is by far the largest story I have ever written. This is Chapter Seven. It beats the second-longest story by like three chapters!! Don't forget to send my story plotlines because I'm running out very quickly and I love this story so I don't want to stop it so please send your ideas in!!!

* * *

**

_**Demetri's POV**_

Felix shrugged, "Walk by? We could use her to get us into where the leaders are."

"It may work," I agreed, "But I'll allow you to go first,"

Felix grinned, "It would be my pleasure."

He silently walked towards the child. When he was 800 meters away from her she shrunk back, catching sight of him.

"We need to speak with your masters." He said, almost purring

"Why?"

"We need to convince them to move the fighting away from the city. It could prove dangerous should a human notice."

The girl nodded, "I tried to tell them that, but they just told me to go to hell. I didn't want this," She added as an afterthought

Felix nodded, "I understand. Can you take us safely there?"

"How am I to know if you aren't one of them?" She asked suspiciously

"Do we look like we are? Would you still be alive?" I asked

She shook her head no, "Who are you then?"

"I am Felix, and this is Demetri. All we want is to convince your masters to move away from the city." Felix repeated

"I'm Hannah."

"How old are you, Hannah?" I asked quickly

"Thirteen," She replied, "But I'm small for my age."

Jane would've been disappointed- the girl wasn't classed as an immortal child.

"Can you take us there?" Felix asked, changing the direction of the subject

"Yes." She got up and motioned for us to follow her, "But stay close."

She lead us through a quiet passage, no fighting visible, but easily heard.

"Master?" Hannah asked timidly, "They are here to discuss something with you."

The man's' red eyes were immediately suspicious, wary of us, "And you lead them directly into here?" His voice was an octave higher than it needed to be

"We aren't from the opposing coven," I interjected quickly; "We are the Volturi."

"I've heard of you," A woman noticed, "You make the rules for us."

I smiled, "Precisely."

"I heard that you killed whoever you visited," The man added

Felix shook his head, "Not true. Nor is it that we are here to kill you. We were wondering if you could move on to out of the city. A human could notice without your knowledge, endangering our kind."

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen,"

"Nevertheless, it could."

"Let's just move out of the city, Lee," The woman said, sidling up him

"Kaylee, they can't tell us to move on." He replied, kissing her softly

My eyes narrowed, "Would you like to bet on that? We have ways."

He inhaled deeply, forcing more air than he needed into his lungs, "What about the other coven. They would immediately pick up on our lack of defense."

"We have others of us discussing it with them. Hopefully we will achieve the goal on both sides."

"Hmm…" Lee mulled over this, "How long would this, this peace-treaty last?"

"It would be revoked as soon as you are out of the city's immediaty vicinity. We are not interested in your petty fights; only the safety of our kind." I replied

"How long do we have to think about this?" He asked

"A day, we will be back tomorrow," Felix answered, "And it would be a shame if we had to move you on by force."

"I will have my answer by tomorrow. I will tell my coven that they are not to harm you when you return."

"Thank you,"

"I just, have one question," I said, "What is the meaning behind this war?"

"There isn't that much food around here that we can take without causing suspicion. We own the better part of the town were a supply of food is always available. The other coven, understandably, wants our spot."

"And you're willing to die for it." It wasn't a question

"This is the life we know, living on an edge, taking whatever manages to wander into our path."

"Like a bug in a Spiders web," I noticed

"Exactly," He agreed, "Could you image us taking whatever wandered into our paths in a big city. I am sure we would never be thirsty."

"You are probably right," Felix sighed, "We should be returning to our meeting point by now."

"Well that was easy," I muttered as we left

"They seemed unusually agreeable," Felix added, "I was expecting to have to kill one or two of them to get them to even consider moving on."

"As did I,"

We lounged around, waiting for Jane and Alec to return home. It was nearly sunrise by the time they returned.

"They are agreeable," Alec said, "They will give their decision tomorrow."

I frowned, "And the coven we worked on said they will give us their decision tomorrow."

"This will certainly be an easy job."

"Yes, it will."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!! Sorry it's a shorter chapter but they might have to be that way for a while :P. Review!!!!!!!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Chapter 8!! I really have been writing a lot. WOW. Don't forget to click the review button.

* * *

**

_**Demetri's POV**_

The remaining of the day was boring; the weather had quickly changed into sunshine, which meant we were stuck to hiding in the shadows.

If there was one thing I didn't like about being what I am, it would be the fact we have to hide away. We essentially ruled the streets, we had the lives of all of the world's inhabitants in our hands, yet at the slightest sign of sunlight, we were confined to whatever shelter we had acquired. But I suppose it was better than what many humans believed; we don't burn to ash if we are out in sunlight nor do we sleep in coffins.

At around six I bad goodbye to Jane and Alec, and Felix and I set out to meet with the coven as soon as the sun was safely down. I hoped the answer was good for both sides; I had a strange protective nature towards Hannah. She was so young, so innocent. She didn't belong in this world, she was barely a teenager. And I liked her for that.

"Demetri? Are you OK?" Felix asked, noticing my quietness

"Yeah," I replied

It was easy moving through the territory, since the members of the coven weren't wary; obviously Lee had kept his end of the bargain.

"Ah, Demetri, Felix," Hannah greeted, "Lee's made his decision,"

"And?" Felix prompted

"I think we're leaving, but I'm not too sure. I'm too low on the list to have any say in the matter."

I raised my eyebrow, "You think?"

"Well, some of us oppose the idea- I'm not one of them, but they think it would be more beneficial to our cause if we continue fighting."

"And you think Lee has agreed to our proposition?"

"Well, he really doesn't want any trouble. He just wants what's rightfully his." She added bitterly

"Can you take us to him?" Felix asked

"I can try," Hannah said cautiously, "But some of the others might not be happy about you."

"We'd be happy to deal with any stragglers," I assured her

She led us through a series of winding paths until we ended up in the clearing we were in the previous night. Lee stood up, protecting the woman, Kaylee.

"What is your answer?" I asked, making my voice sound bored

"I need to ask, what would you do if we chose to stay behind?"

"Easy. We would remove the… threat." Felix replied

"Meaning you'd kill us?"

"Yes. So far you've done a pretty good job of hiding yourselves, but the longer you continue fighting the more likely it is that someone catches sight of you."

"But we may not want to leave."

"That is not up to you," I said, "You are free to have the city; just not fight in it."

He considered this; "And you wouldn't harm us if we moved further out."

"Of course not," Felix replied, "To have to remove all of you would be a waste. And I'm sure one of my friends would take great pleasure in doing so."

He glanced down at his mate, "We'll move then."

"Excellent," I smiled, "Things could be negotiated peacefully, like we have just done."

"Maybe, but they are a very violent coven. They do not understand a word like negotiation."

"What about the others, the other coven?" Kaylee asked

"Like we said, our friends are dealing with it, and we are quite confident they will agree like you have done."

"Do you have any with special abilities?" I asked suddenly

Lee immediately became suspicious, "Why?"

"In the Volturi, we have three leaders. The rest of us are the guard. And many of the guard have a special ability."

"What is yours?"

"We shall not discuss the specifics."

"Well, Hannah can make plants. Is that the kind of ability you're looking for?"

"No, not really; we're looking for something more…formidable."

I caught sight of Hannah, she looked slightly disappointed. I had to keep myself from grinning like a child- she had no idea of how tough being a member of the guard could be. Especially when Jane doesn't like you.

"Well, then, we shall be off." Lee said, holding out his hand

Felix took it; I had no intention of playing nice.

"Thank you," Kaylee added, "Perhaps we will have a better advantage in the clearing."

"Goodbye," Hannah waved, her small, white hand illuminated by the bright moon

"Let's just hope that Jane and Alec managed to accomplish the same thing," I murmured as we made our way back to the hostel

They were already waiting for us, almost smugly sitting on an old wooden bench.

"How did you go?" I asked, not particularly actually wanting to find out

"Very well," Jane replied, "They are willing to move out into the clearing- with a littler persuasion

"Ah," I smiled, "You found use to 'persuade' them?"

"Well, at first they were hardly willing, so I decided to give them a helping hand in making the right choice. How did you go?"

"Excellently," Felix said, "They were completely willing to move on."

"Obviously they are losing," I noted, "Otherwise they would not have been happy to move away from the city."

"Did any have anything we could us?" Alec asked

"One girl could make plants; which wouldn't be very useful, would it?" I asked, not expecting an answer

"I suppose we'll have to head back to Volterra," Jane smiled, "I find the food much better in Italy."

* * *

**Sorry, another shorter chapter, but longer than the last few, I guess. Don't forget to REVIEW!! It would make me happy and show me why I am actually writing like a maniac. Oh and don't forget to send in your ideas for a plotline I'm on my last few and it would be very much appreciated. Of course, you would be credited. **

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much too gg0u30e8 for a wonderful plotline idea! You are now my favourite person in the world!!!! A thanks is also due to all those awesome people who review!! It really makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: I think you've all gotten the point. I don't own much. Not even the plotline. The concept is from gg0u30e8 and I developed it into a story. Gotta love the reviewers :P.**

* * *

_**Demetri's POV**_

The trip back to Volterra was relatively boring. We were lucky enough to have cloudy weather while we were travelling- our cover was never blown. The boat ride seemed excruciatingly longer compared to last time. The res t of the group was relaxed, happy nothing major had to be done. I, on the other hand, was uptight. Something just didn't add up. They were happy to move out of town and continue the fight elsewhere. Why were they so agreeable? We were expecting to force them, and Jane managed to derive a little pleasure out of having to do so. But still, they agreed straight away and seemed less than reluctant to move on.

"Demetri, you are going to wear a hole in this boat," Jane snapped, "Stop pacing. Nothing is wrong."

I maintained my calm face, "It does not add up, Jane, my dear. Why would they be so agreeable to move on?"

"They knew that we were right and they didn't want to lose their mates?" Alec offered

Jane gazed at me, calculating the odds.

"You are wrong, Demetri," She concluded, "Sit down."

I sat. I was definitely not going to defy her when she was in a less-than-friendly mood.

It took another 2 days to arrive back in Volterra. We compensated the boat drive well, then threw him underwater and destroyed any record of us. It was just business. And the man got to keep his money.

In my mind I kept seeing Hannah, she was too young. I had a protective nature towards her, though I had no idea why. As a member of the Volturi guard protectiveness was frowned upon, if it was not over our masters.

The enormity of what we had completed within a matter of days was nearly overwhelming. Getting two covens to move on without any bloodshed was a miracle; no matter how long it took. And in two days? It just didn't add up.

I sighed and forced myself to forget the issue. What was done was done, and there's no changing it.

*

"I believe I requested that you encourage the two covens to move away from the city?" Aro said, his voice not entirely calm

"We did," Alec replied in confusion, "They agreed to move into the nearest forest, we witnessed them leaving."

"But then, I received a notice that the town has been nearly decimated. What do you make of that?"

I tried to keep a smug smile of my face, instead, my brain was calculating any errors and I came to only one plausible conclusion; I was right.

"They willingly complied," Jane said, "I don't see how they-"

"They lied," I interrupted, "All they wanted was our presence to be gone so they could complete their true goal."

"But why not just fight us? Nearly a hundred against four?" Jane asked sceptically

I fought back anger, "Because they didn't want any suspicion. Do you not believe that if a coven killed four Volturi guards, that the rest of the Volturi, with a force greater than their own, would come after them? No, they wanted us without suspicion; forgetting we have more ways than one to monitor a coven."

Aro settled into the chair, "You seem to have thought about this long and hard, Demetri."

"I-I believed that they were not telling the entire truth." I allowed, leaving out the finer details, "But I hesitated in relaying the news to my comrades."

Good, Jane wouldn't be after me.

Aro paused, and then looked to Marcus and Caius, "What are we going to do, my brothers?"

"Kill them," Caius immediately replied, "They broke a multitude of laws, and they deserved to be punished."

"I concur," Marcus added, "They should not be left to continue their existence."

Aro clapped his hands twice, "Go, my friends. I shall have Heidi bring you something to eat before you return and deal of this mess properly."

As Felix, Alec and Jane walked out of the grand hall, I remained.

"Yes, Demetri? Do you wish a little more...reward?" Caius asked

"No. I just wish to ask one thing."

"What is it?" Aro asked, his red eyes already gleaming

"Do we have to kill all of them?"

"Of course," Aro smiled

He then frowned, "Why?"

"There's just this one girl- Hannah, she hasn't done anything wrong. And, I was wondering..."

"Does she have a power?" Caius interrupted

"Well, her master said she could make plants but by the look on Hannah's face I could tell he was lying."

"And you believe that she would have a more...formidable power?"

"I believe so."

As soon as I said this, I gave myself a mental kick. Who was I to promise my masters that a girl, no more than a year into her existence, had a formidable talent that would be useful to us in the Volturi? I barely even knew here. I mean, for all I knew, she could really be able to grow plants. And I was assuring my masters that she would be of great use to us.

"Is she of a suitable age?"

"Barely, but yes, she does."

"We shall think about it." Aro finally decided, "We will let you know when a decision has been made."

Bowing, I muttered thanks, loud enough to be heard, and exited the room.

Unfortunately, the Jane was waiting.

"You want a _girl _to be spared?" She spat

I glared, "Is it of concern to you?"

"She does not deserve to be an exception."

"That is not up to you,"

"If it were, you would be lying on the ground in immense pain,"

Although her voice had not changed from her angelic pitch, her crimson eyes flashed dangerously and she was an inch from my face. Involuntarily, I flinched. I had been the centre of Jane's wrath before and it was certainly something I did not want to experience again.

I swallowed, containing both my anger and my fear, "Alas, it is not, so you must excuse me."

I sidled away, keeping my sight on her using my peripherals. No matter if Hannah had a formidable power; Jane would always rule the Guard.

* * *

**YES! I finally finished it!! Thank you, thank you. I will work my hardest to update quicker than even because of the horrible, long wait I put you lovely peoples through!! Don't forget to hit the review button; it makes me type a WHOLE lot faster. Oh, and thanks to all you guys who always review. 30 REVIEWS!! Thats soo nice guys and I am very thankful!!**

**Love ya**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Do chapter ten is finally here! It's like the first major milestone I've ever completed! Just as a mention, there's also this thing called the 2009 Twilight Awards. I'm nominated in the category Best Volturi category for **_**The Volturi**_**. I'm not saying you have to vote for me but if you want to here's the link:**

**http://forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/topic/69076/21489884/1/**

**Don't feel pressured to vote for me; I won't kill ya but it would be much appreciated if you did! **

**And just a warning, the rating HAS gone up, but it's only because of a bit more violence. I've gotten past the whole "could really happen" way of writing so I've definitely come out of my shell on this one. Please let me know what you think. The review button is there for a reason.**

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

It wasn't even a day before Aro, Caius and Marcus called me back for an answer. They had made their decision rather swiftly; it didn't give me much hope.

"Ah, Demetri," Aro greeted, "I trust you are well feed."

"Quite," I replied

"And you are eager to find out what we have decided?"

"Slightly,"

"We have decided that should you prove that her true talent is valuable, we shall offer her a place with us. And should she not…I think that stands for itself."

He let the words hang in the air

"And if she proves to have a valuable talent but refuses the offer."

"The same outcome would eventuate if she doesn't have a valuable talent."

It certainly wasn't what I had been hoping for. I would just have to cross my fingers and hope.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked

"Tomorrow. I advise that you stay…impartial to our decision."

Nodding my head, I bowed, "I will."

*

I knew that it would be easier said than being done. Already I came to wish this had never started. Jane was constantly eyeing me, trying to wait for a time when I was alone and unprotected. Fortunately, though, I was constantly "protected" by Felix. The hours flew by and before I knew it, we had been placed on a Jet charted directly to the city. Everyone could feel the tension that exuded from me. I was nervous, not only for the enormous task that lay ahead, but also the fear that Hannah would also be persecuted.

I hadn't thought about it much before, but meeting a young girl like Hannah had made me realize how lonely I had become. Being alive for a few hundred years without a mate was beginning to take its toll. The only sate I had in this drought was Heidi. But, even then, she spurred my advances as if I was nothing more than an annoying flee.

No, I had no one, no soul mate, and no eternal friend. The only thing I had was being here, being part of the Guard.

I shook the thoughts from my mind. The last thing I needed was to be confused with other, less important thoughts. I had to keep focused.

We had been assigned specific roles. It was dangerous, no doubt, but there were limited ways in which we could act against them and with resources far less then there's. We had factored in the fact that they would be healthy and strong; from the abundant food supply. We also had to assume not all of the humans had become a meal, we could assume the size of the coven had more than doubled. It was a risky business. A coven, roughly treble the size of ours, would take skill and precision to bring them down. Even then, we would definitely need luck.

"Stop worrying, Demetri," Felix teased, "The worst that can happen is that we all die."

I looked at him long and hard, weighing a response. In the end, I made no reply.

I had become to be thankful that Aro had somehow acquired enough Euros to rent a private jet. A private anything, really. It was much easier to not have to worry about putting in contact lenses or somehow trying to hide what we really were. Being what we were came with its perks; no annoying tourists came up to us and instructed us to take a photo. Oh, no, they stayed well away.

"How old is your little friend, Demetri?" Jane's sickly sweet voice interrupted my brooding

"She's not little," I replied, anger barely being masked

"How old is she, Demetri?" Her voice was a little more forced, warning

"Thirteen," I muttered

Jane growled, knowing full well that age would not be issue.

"You certainly push it sometimes," Felix murmured, "One day you _will _be writhing in pain."

"I look forward to it," I replied drily

As we approached our destination, the pit at the bottom of my stomach began to grow with trepidation. It was now or never, do or die. The fate of Hannah was ultimately resting on my shoulders. And I was about to start the journey that could ultimately kill us both.

"Cheer up, Demetri." Felix clapped a hand on my shoulder, "You're not dead yet."

* * *

**Once again, it's a little bit of a short chapter. Sorry, just let me know if you want more. Do not forget to hit the review button. Like I said, is there for a reason. **

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, Chapter Eleven! Sorry this one took a long time to come out-I really haven't had the time, being bogged down with assignments and stuff like that. Just don't forget to review so I'll put it down to write another chapter.**

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Meditating had never really been my strong point. In fact, it wasn't all that common within the Volturi. It wasn't as if it was frowned upon, just that it took time away from our duties. Now that I was meditating, it seemed like a useful practice. Who knew that closing your eyes would relax you? Even someone with no soul could.

"Demetri," Jane's impatient angelic voice interrupted my peaceful thinking

Pulling my eyes lazily open, I stared blankly into her cardinal eyes. Her brow furrowed, unsure of what my blank expression meant.

"It's almost time to leave. Have you finished attempting to sleep?"

Jane always had a habit of pulling me out of my peacefulness

"I was not attempting to sleep, Jane, I was _relaxing_." I replied witheringly, averting my gaze, not wanting to see her face turn into the inevitable cloud of anger.

"Well stop _relaxing _and get up," Janes' tone mirrored mine

I jumped to my feet in one smooth motion, one of the perks of being one of my kind; fluidness. Everyone had differences in what the abundance of skills we acquired during our transformation. For example, we were all inhumanly beautiful, but some, like Heidi, were pulchritudinous, even by our standards. Others were posthaste, while some were apathetic for our kind. The differences in characteristics in our kind determined who you were. I was velocious and agile, showing I was a tracker, regardless of my added ability.

The sun was setting, giving a warm, beautiful mix of orange, red and yellow. It was a shame the air would soon be filled with smoke and the unforgettable smell of death.

Soon, history would be remade. It seemed unlikely, if not1 impossible. If we remained impartial to the outcome, the stakes would not be as high as they are. But then, this certainly not normal- the stakes WERE high because of one innocent girl.

Although this…issue was going to be sorted out, something still rang warning. Out of nowhere, things had been happening, issues needing resolving, our lines were spread thinner than ever. I laughed at myself; I was so caught up with Hannah that everything was pointing to a larger issue. Although it was a ridiculous notion, it did add up. Funny, the moment you got confident was the moment you experienced your downfall. Ironic, isn't it? One thing that Aro instilled in us was not to get arrogant. Not only would it be costly for yourself, it could bring down the entire Volturi, and with that, the stability of our hidden world.

*

"Shouldn't be far," It was pitch black, not even a moon. It was eerily quiet, probably because of the tirade they had imposed on the small town. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked, probably wanting food. No matter, the beasts who had stolen his master would be gone soon.  
"Good luck," Jane murmured, being unusually fond.  
It would be in the most unfortunate circumstances if we were to lose one of our own. Not only could it affect the outcome of this latest battle, but it could alter our status back home. People got arrogant, thinking our lines were breached and available to attack. They would be wrong.

"Half of you go with Demetri and Felix. The others come with us. _Do not _fall out of contact otherwise no one will wait for you." Alec added

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen, then," Felix said

Santiago, Renata and Heidi went with Jane and Alec, Felix and I were accompanied by Corin, Chelsea and Afton. Volterra had been left to scavengers, Aro, Caius and Marcus had all agreed that it would be wise if all ten of us went to sort it out, since we were so limited on people, especially compared to the massive coven. There were perks to this; more people meant easier work. However, that left Volterra open to scavengers looking for settlement. No one was left in Volturi except for Aro, Caius and Marcus. We'd have to hurry.

Following the winding path Hannah had taken us, the sunset transitioned to darkness, with few stars, even in this little town.

The smell hit like a wave, a hundred scents- no more, no less, was like a brick wall, even for us. They were 50 kilometers away, yet it felt like they weren't even a block. Now knowing the general direction in which we were headed, I searched for Hannah's tenor. I didn't doubt that she was still alive and I was correct; I was so accustomed to her it took a minute to find her.

"This way," I murmured, looking down a vacant, exiguous ally.

"Demetri?" A quite voice attracted my attention

It wasn't Jane, it didn't have the arrogance. Nor could it be Heidi, Renata and Chelsea, for it was too young. The only other female I knew that also knew my name was Hannah?

"Hannah?" I asked

Felix, Chelsea, Afton and Corin shared a look between humor and pure desire to gaze upon the one that my heart was holding out for.

"Thank God!" Out of the darkness, her silhouette appeared, "They're looking for you."

"They know we're here. I think it was my fault."

"Intentionally?"

"No," She murmured, "When Lee said I could make plants…He was lying."

I glanced at Felix, still waiting for the moment of truth

"What is it you can do then, Hannah?" Corin asked a little sharply

"I can sense people before they arrive. Like I know when they're coming."

"Sort of like a defense-tracking-fortune teller," Felix joked

"Sort of," She agreed, "But I don't know if that's of any use."

"I'm sure it will be. It's a talent that would prove useful with us."

"You'd let me become one of you?" She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Everything will be taken care of," I assured, "We just need to sort these people out."

Hannah nodded, "I don't have to do anything…?"

"Just stay out of the way and you won't get hurt," Chelsea replied, "In the eyes of our comrades who have not met you they may still consider you a threat."

She nodded, "I'll head into town, then."

She disappeared into the darkness.

"She's quite young, Demetri." Corin began cautiously

"She's only a year younger than Jane," I replied coolly, continuing to head down the alley

"But are you _sure _that she is not just one of them trying to compromise you?" He continued

That got me. Whirling around, I snarled, "Do you have anything better to do? Or do you like to complain about those with better talents then you?" Stepping forward, I lowered my voice so that only he could hear, "I suggest you don't say any other word because I am growing tired of you and I'm sure I can convince Jane of the same."

It was an underlying threat- of not much importance but it could prove favorable later on.

Corin glared but didn't speak. Stepping back I shifted my gaze to Felix, who nodded slightly.

"Let's do this, then."

* * *

**Sorry, terrible cliffhanger but that's your punishment for letting me not put this chapter up for so long. Please hit the review button and make my day!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it's Chapter Twelve. I don't really have much to say except that this story is probably going on hiatus while I work out some other story lines. Sorry, guys. But don't forget to review and protest my strict ban. But don't worry, it's not ending, I've just got some other work to do. I love you guys though- especially those who review and review and review…**

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I stepped into the clearing, flanked by the others

"We moved into the clearing." Lee growled, instantly taking up an offensive position

I glanced at him, still exuding calmness, "I do believe that is not the problem. You agree?"

"Get out of our land," Snarling, he crouched down, ready to leap

"You see, it wouldn't be wise attacking us. We have a bigger force than you realize. At this very moment the rest of our group are circling around your entire coven. And I assure you we're taking no prisoners."

"Not even your girlfriend?"

I bristled at that comment, but maintained a cool composure, "She's been offered a place within our ranks. I daresay that will _not _be happening for the rest of you."

"You're bluffing. Everyone knows your forces are spread thinner than butter on bread."

I smiled, "If you say so."

Shifting slightly, I indicated to the others to get ready. Now we just had to wait for Jane and Alec to make their move.

"What are you doing, Demetri?" Felix hissed, so low I could barely hear him, "We don't have enough people to even take down one-third of their coven."

"It's called smoke and mirrors, my friend. We make them believe that we have a bigger force than they do and their ranks will crack. It's a simple tactic."

Felix nodded, "It could work. But it also may not."

"I'll take that risk. At the moment, they're scared. They believe that we can take them down in one swift stroke- and we will."

"You have once chance to get lost…" Lee warned

I smiled again, "You have one chance to make it easier on yourself and pray to whatever god you have. You aren't going to be alive for much longer so I suggest you repent and _maybe_ you won't go to hell."

It was working. Talking to them was pulling their focus away from what was happening to the rear. Alec's mist was beginning work its magic, slipping through their boundaries unseen.

"Lee!" One of his followers cried out, moments before Alec's mist paralyzed him

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Lee yelled, obviously getting worried, if not scared

"No," I said, "We're just doing our jobs."

The mist slowly began to work its way through Lee's coven. One by one, each of his men and woman stood there, unmoving, with looks of blankness upon their faces.

Lee sensed defeat and looked for a way out.

Jane's voice echoed across the clearing, "You can't run, friend, for we will catch you. The best thing to do is to just accept fate and your punishment for what you have done."

"I will never _accept _fate," Lee turned and ran

"Sometimes people don't know when it's over," I growled, sprinting after the runaway leader. Felix and Corin and Chelsea followed me, but fell behind with each step. I was a tracker, meaning along with my added special ability, I was fast, probably as fast as the Cullen boy. No one in our ranks could outpace me, let alone match. Lee was a sitting duck compared to me.

He fled through the forest, trying to shake me off. It didn't work. I leaped, and caught the back of his shirt. Pulling him to the ground, I easily straddled him and twisted his head off in one fluid motion. His body continued flailing underneath me, the head trying to reattach itself to its body.

"Start a fire!" I roared, I was in a bad position- and that was probably an understatement

I barely had time to register Corin and Chelsea starting a fire. Felix pulled me off Lee's body, while simultaneously pulling the decapitated corpse upright.

"I hold the body, you do the honors?" Felix asked

"With pleasure," In four short moments, I pulled each of Lee's limbs off and flung them into the ready-made fire. Last to be through into the fire was his head; I stared at his lifeless eyes with contempt before lobbing it into the fire, ending his existence permanently

"Good job, Demetri," Felix applauded, "One down, another one hundred to go."

"Demetri!" I dimly registered someone calling my name

Felix looked up, "Isn't that Hannah?" He asked

I didn't comprehend for another moment until it clicked. Jane.

"Keep killing the rest of them," I said in a rush, before taking off in the direction of Hannah's call

Reaching the place I left here, a small fire had been light. The smell of roasting flesh was rancid, thick. It was filling the air. I couldn't breathe. Off to the side, Jane was standing with an innocent expression on her face, observing me.

"You," I growled, "You _killed _her."

"Was she Hannah?" Jane smiled, "I had no idea."

My anger overwhelmed my common sense. I launched myself at her, inflicting pain on the creature that had killed an innocent girl, just so she remained the top of our order. Before I could feel the satisfaction of ripping limbs from her childish body, someone slammed into me, knocking me off course. Slamming into the side of a building, smashing through the wall and coming to a stop before what seemed to be staircases, decayed with time and use.

One of the side effects of being what we were was that we had full awareness what was going on, unless, of course, someone like Alec used his power to make you into a laughing fool while vampires intent on getting revenge were ripping your arms and legs from your torso.

I was unable to determine who had interrupted my revenge-getting, but at the moment, I didn't care. They were the only thing that stood in the way of me and Jane. I wasn't much of a fighter, but I was as sure as hell a good escape artist.

I kicked upwards, launching whoever it was over my head. They landed flat on their backs, air rushed out of their lungs. I took the opportunity and headed for the broken wall. Again, the assailant pulled me back and I lost my footing. Again, I kicked outwards, hoping to catch them in the face. Instead, my foot was twisted sharply to the outside, forcing me to roll over onto my back. Now I was in a good position to see who the attacker was. It was Alec. Of course he would come to the rescue when I was hell-bent on destroying his twin sister of a devil.

I pulled my leg in, making Alec loose his hold. In one movement, I kicked his head and his hand, sending him crashing into the floor. It would give me about five seconds to reach Jane and tear her head off. I sprinted for the wall, jumping over debris.

She was there, still watching, not moving. In the distance, I could hear the sounds of wood being burnt. Felix must've remained with the others. Good, no one to interrupt.

"Why?" I asked

My voice was oddly filled with emotion. Rage clouded my vision as I saw the fire burn more fierce. No matter what Aro would do to me for killing Jane, it would be worth it, even if the punishment was death.

"I had to see," She replied simply

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I had to see if this…vampire would be enough to break your ties to your coven. It appears that she was."

"You did this, to experiment on me?"

"That is correct,"

The fire of anger that had been inside me began to dim. My proper senses came back. I knew I was in deep trouble, not only with Aro, Caius and Marcus, but with both Jane and Alec. I'd be surprised if I lived long enough to get back to Volterra.

"But I think I've found something of more interest to you than a mere girl."

"And what would that be?" I replied stiffly

Someone stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Her name is Alexa," Jane introduced

"Why would she interest me?"

"Because I can remove powers, Demetri, is that of interest to you."

"Very much so,"

* * *

**Was that enough of a chapter for you? It's a long one because some people wanted longer chapters? So was that worth the wait? I know, I'm sorry- but I'm writing as quickly as a can. But review, and I'll go a whole lot quicker. Nice fight seen, eh?? Lotsa action!! Don't forget to hit the review button. It's there for a reason.**

**BraveRadin**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry!! I had NO idea that I had posted this onto Fanfiction so I've been writing the fourteenth chapter! I feel so bad ****. Read on, though, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

"I thought so," Jane grinned

"I thought Hannah was the only one in this coven that had powers," I was confused, I could've been sure Hannah said that she was the only special one

"She was."

"Then…"

"I have my own means of discovering Alexa, and I intend for them to be kept to myself."

I understood, "You removed Hannah so we could have Alexa."

Hannah was a mere puppy dog compared to what Alexa could do. Alexa could pull away the only thing that could have a disadvantage to us.

"I can only remove them temporarily, within usually a five-minute time frame. I'm working on it though. As I hope you are working on your temper?"

I smiled offhandedly, "These are my good days."

She smiled back, "Well, friend, I hope that I'm not around for your bad."

"I'm Demetri, by the way. I see you've met the lovely Jane."

"Don't sugar coat your affection, Demetri, you're already in trouble." Jane said

Alec shuffled in the house, grumbling what I assumed was an agreement to Jane's statement.

"How are the others doing?" I asked, trying to get of the subject of my imminent and painful death

"I believe they are finishing up as we speak. Are you over your childish tantrum?"

I was ready to point out that I was older than her, not only in age but in human years, but I decided against it, "Yes, Jane, and I apologize."

"You'll do well as to remember that I've spared your life for tonight, Demetri. _Do not _let it happen again. Understood?"

"Yes, Jane,"

I refrained from rolling my eyes for fear of my life. I glanced at Alexa, "Sorry you should've had to see that."

"Don't worry; it was very entertaining to watch, to say the least. Who was this Hannah anyway? Was she your mate?"

"I have no mate. More of a friend, I guess."

"Demetri," Jane interrupted, "Make yourself useful and help the others dispose of them."

Being ordered around by Jane was punishment enough.

*

Three days in solitary confinement. No food, no light, no nothing.

It didn't seem like such a bad punishment on the outside, but once the heavy stone door clicked shut, my claustrophobic senses kicked in. And for someone who was starving for some food to be confined to a room which was right next to the dining a hall was pure torture.

My days in the small room consisted of staring into blankness, trying to image what it would be like if I had been quicker, made it there in time. Would Hannah still be alive, or would it be me in the fire, on a one-way ticket to hell? I ran every scenario possible of what may have happened. If I had made it, if I hadn't and had killed Jane, I mused over what it would be like to be dead. To not have any awareness, to no longer exist.

When the door was opened, I found life resumed normally. One of the good things about being in a coven such as ourselves was once someone served their punishment, all was forgiven and forgotten- grudges weren't held. At least, this was the case most of the time. Jane tended to hold grudges until you paid it to her someway.

Aro and Marcus understood that I had just been in the fire of the moment; I held no more feelings about what she had done. I was a calm, calculating person, and I rarely lost my temper. I thanked myself for that. Caius was less understanding. He believed the punishment for attacking with the intent to kill at least one other member of the guard was death- not confinement. I was glad that Aro and Marcus held their own during the debate.

It didn't take me long to find Alexa. I was surprised that I wanted to know more about her, know where she came from, how she ended up as one of us. Just curious, I suppose.

"Demetri!" She smiled sympathetically, "How was it?"

"Not as bad as I had expected." Sure- go ahead and lie.

"That's good. Will people still be mad at you?"

"Not usually. We accept each other's faults readily."

"Even Jane?"

"For her I am not sure, but I assume the same principle applies."

We walked together down a long hallway. For a moment we were both quiet.

She broke the silence, "So how did you, you know, end up like this?"

I frowned, "I don't really remember. It was so long ago. I remember that it was Aro that changed me, though I cannot remember why. I also remember that he told me that he wanted me to be a part of his coven.  
"At first, I declined. I thought being a part of what would be considered 'royalty' was far out of my league. Aro understood though, he didn't hold any bad feelings against me. At this point, it was only Aro and Caius. I believe that Marcus came while I was off travelling the world, what had been discovered anyway.  
"I spent most of my time alone, only occasionally meeting with others of my kind. It was on my travels that I met Felix. Instantly, we both formed a friendship, which is why I'm probably the only one that is tolerant of him and his jokes. At that time, we both felt like we needed to be around more of our kind, that it couldn't just be two men, travelling the world. I remembered of Aro's offer, and how he had left it on the table, open and available to accept at any time. I suggested joining up with Aro and Caius and he accepted.  
"When we came back to Volterra, Marcus had joined the coven and so it was the three of them. Aro instantly remembered me, and once again offered both Felix and I a place within his coven, as his guard. This time, I accepted. The idea of being a 'guard' wasn't very appealing, but I stuck around, more for Felix than myself, because he needed someone who would actually listen to him.  
"A few weeks later, Carlisle Cullen showed up. He had, well, he still does, he has a different lifestyle to us. He only drinks the blood of animals, he and his coven. This, naturally, makes him less weak than any of us, but he is a good person, in the eyes of both our masters and I. He stuck around for a few months, during which time many other members of the guard joined and left.  
"Eventually, the last to enter their services was Alec and Jane. I don't really know what the circumstances were that led to Aro turning them, most of the guard aren't exactly privileged with the information. It's a very long winded story," I added laughing

"So it is," She agreed, "But it explains a lot of things."

"Like what?" I prompted

"Like how there's a definite hierarchy. I mean, taking Aro, Caius and Marcus out of the picture, just looking at the guard. Jane and Alec obviously rule the guard, because of their formidable gifts. You and Felix come after them, because of your age and because of your bond. I watched you in the clearing; you could anticipate each other's moves, which is a skill even some ancient vampires cannot manage. Then, I believe the others all accumulate at the bottom, with no real order but a pecking order in who didn't annoy you."

I nodded, "You have a very clear perception of people, Alexa."

"That's what my mother always said," She smiled sadly

"What about you? How did you end up with us?" I asked

Again she smiled, "For another day, friend, for another day."

She danced off down the hallway, smiling as she went. I looked after her. She was something different, that was for sure. Something good.

* * *

**Aww, Demetri's gotta crush!! Looks like he got over Hannah pretty quick, eh?? Ah well, what we do for love, I guess. Hope you don't mind this kinda looking over the romance angle. Just review and let me know what you think. Hate it, love it or wanna kick it in the bin? Review, my pretties, review!**

**BraveRadin**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo, Chapter Fourteen! And I have to apologize to you for how the previous chapters turned out! I honestly wasn't going to kill Hannah but it just ended up that way. But thanks for continuing to read! **

**And, I'm sorry to say, that this will be the final chapter. Sorry guys. But you know- this story's gotta end sometime.**

**Also…EXTREMELY EXTREMELY SORRY at the length of time it's taken me to update! I don't know why, but I've seriously been putting of writing this. So, I'll write this chapter as quickly as I can.**

**BraveRadin**

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

It was almost two weeks after Hannah had died and Alexa had joined our ranks when it happened.

None of us were prepared for it.

We didn't expect it.

We were unprepared.

I smelt it before I heard it. The smell of ten, maybe fifteen of our kind, and I didn't recognize it.

I was making my way up to the entrance when I heard it.

The receptionist let off a gurgled scream, just cut off as growls and yelps filled the air. I froze; I'd lived long enough to understand what this meant. I put two and two together.

We were under attack.

It took me less than a second for my instincts to protect the other members of my coven kicked in and I raced down the hallway, my destination was the Grand Hall. I burst in as the masters were discussing something important.

"Demetri, what are you doing?" Aro asked

"Someone is here," I replied

"Tell them to wait." Aro's tone became forced; I knew he was mad at me

"They're here for us." My claim made everything turn silent

Instantly, various members of the guard stiffened and dropped into defensive positions. I knew the drill; our number one priority was to protect the Fathers of our coven, no matter the cost.

"Are you sure?" Caius asked

"I am sure. They're on their way."

Aro nodded to me, and I stood directly in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Jane, Alec and Felix joined me. We were the best of the best. We were Volterra's front line defense. The traitors would have to go through us.

The doors slammed open, and a coven of fifteen strong- mainly newborns, I guessed- entered.

Aro cleared his throat, a motion for me to move aside.

"Welcome to Volterra," He said, ever the epitome of politeness

The leader inclined his head slightly

"May I ask what you wish of us?" Aro asked

"We _wish _for you to move aside. Your time has come. You have ruled over our world with choice, you let some go, and you pick some up."

"We cannot take care of everything," Aro replied, "We prioritize."

"You let my mate, my _coven _die."

"Another revengeful mate?" I muttered, so low only Felix heard me

"You can step aside, or you can be killed." The leader demanded

"There is one thing you should know," Jane piped up

"And what's that?"

"We do not give second chances."

On that cue, we flew from our positions and landed on our victim. While we were seemingly relaxed, we were all following the same pattern; picking off the weak.

I had chosen a young male, roughly my human age, but definitely not as old into this existence. I guessed roughly two months old. I may be old, but I had more experience.

He threw a wild punch, which I easily caught. With the hand I flipped him over, pulling off his arm as I went. The sound was a mix of shattering ice and breaking rocks. I threw it into a fire I knew Santiago was building. He roared in pain, a roar you wouldn't think we wouldn't have in ourselves. It was a mix of sheer terror and an undeniable anger. I smiled slightly as he got up. He wobbled unsteadily, as if he had drunk a large bottle of Vodka. As he teetered towards me, I raced behind him and caught him in a chokehold. As he tried to free himself from my grasp, I twisted his head off. Easily, I dismembered the rest of the body and left it to Santiago, who I knew was cleaning up.

I looked around; the other members of the guard were easily dispatching the newborns, almost casually. It had been less than ten seconds, and more than half of his army was in ashes, or being put into the blazing inferno.

Alec's mist kicked in then, the raging newborns suddenly stopped, in a trance-like state.

In a minute, the entire army was dispatched. The leader obviously had no sense. He didn't know that we could nullify every vampire that walked in here. It was, as he said, a choice.

Alec withdrew his mist, and we were all panting from the adrenaline rush. A tortured scream filled the air; Jane was using her talent against the leader. As his pained screams continued, I simply looked at him, glaring at him with as much contempt and disgust as I could muster. He really did set himself up for failure.

"Take him underground and leave him there," Aro said

Jane motioned to some of the stronger guards to take him to the underground room that no one but us actually knew existed. It was a room built by vampires, for vampires. Nothing could break out of it. If the darkness and solitude didn't drive its inhabitants insane, the lack of food would. It was a torture cell. Only the worst offenders would be allowed a brief stint underground, before his worst nightmares became reality and his existence ended.

"Stop right there." Alexa's voice sounded out

I turned towards here, "What?"

She was directly in front of our fathers, in a relaxed position

I felt the tension in the air; Alexa was doing something not in code

"You're an insider." I said, realizing the truth

She must've been planted by the revengeful leader. We still didn't know his name.

She laughed, "You finally worked it out."

At once, the guard stepped forward.

She held out a finger, "Uh uh. One more step closer and I will rip your precious fathers' throat out."

"Dear Alexa," Aro spoke up, "What would drive you to such madness?"

"You killed my sister, my _biological _sister," Her voice was full of conviction and emotion, "And you will pay."

"Surely you would kill us," I pointed out, "We're the ones that do the annihilating."

Jane shot a furious glare at me, I could understand her anger. I was basically setting us up as bait.

"You don't make the decisions. Now I do."

She scratched Aro's face, leaning in for the kill.

She was going to kill Aro anyway, so why not stop her? Without a thought, I raced forward and slammed full-pelt into her. We both flew into the wall, me with more force. I could feel the cracks around my body, the tell-tale signs of an injury even a vampire would have trouble sustaining. But it was a job well done, because out of the corner of my eye I saw Alexa being torn into pieces, being thrown into a fire.

It was interesting, being unconscious. I wasn't unconscious, really, because it was impossible. I was just so out of it that I couldn't even blink. My eyes were closed by a soft hand, enveloping me into darkness. I didn't know how long it was, I didn't know the time. I just waited for the cracks to heal. I guess that it was pretty severe, I didn't know anything that could do this much damage to an immortal. I must've been going pretty fast.

"You broke a new record," Felix said, breaking into my thoughts

I realized I could open my eyes, and I slowly sat up

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About a week. Aro was beginning to worry that you would actually die."

I laughed quietly, "She's gone?"

Felix nodded, "And the leader. Turns out he was part of the coven we wiped out, Hannah's coven.

"Hannah was Alexa's sister?"

Felix nodded again

I stood up, and walked to the balcony. It was nighttime. The stars twinkled, it was a full moon. We could see our city. Felix patted my shoulder, and I heard him leave.

"Protectors of Volterra," I murmured under my breath, "We're the protectors."

* * *

**I feel kind of sad. This is the final chapter of the Volturi, so I guess that's why. Please review and let me know what you think. I _may _post a epilouge, but it depends on what the response is.**

**I am happy to let you know that there is a sequel on the way! It's got a title, but it's a secret as what it is. If you don't want to miss it, you should add me to Story Alert or whatever it is.**

**And I again want to say a VERY VERY HUGEMUNGUS THANK YOU to everyone that has reveiwed and followed me in my journey. My first completed Fanfic. Wow...It feels good.**

**Thanks Again.**

**BraveRadin**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: **Because some people wanted an epilogue, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head, I'm writing an epilogue. It's short- but it's going to (hopefully) create a view of what's in store next. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **This, I don't own. Just the plotline.

The stars were glinting, but not over Volterra. Halfway across the world, at the Quileute Reservation, the elders and the members of the wolf pack were gathered around the campfire.

"One day, we will have to face our enemies again." Billy Black finished, "One day we will be forced to kill what we were born to kill, and we must be ready."

For they knew that they would be coming for them, they wouldn't allow them to live with the knowledge that they passed on freely to anyone with a Quileute background, even members outside the family.

The so-called 'Protector's of Volterra'; they would be after them. And they must be ready.


End file.
